A Morning Celebration
by 3Iluvsonic4ever27
Summary: Even if he's not a morning person, Eren puts in his all to make Levi happy the morning of these two special occasions. [A very short story for Levi's birthday/ Christmas, Eren x Levi pairing, Modern AU, Oneshot]


**I guess I really should have been editing the final chapter for Supplement, BUT I've been so set on writing a new Ereri fic. **

***Siiiiggghhh* Then I had writers block and decided I wanted to post for Levi's birthday at least. So this came out! One hour before Christmas ends here ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor it's characters**

**Please enjoy this short story~**

Levi winced and rolled his face over onto his pillow as he felt the morning sunlight beam through the curtains and against his resting features. He lifted his head to the right and plopped it back down against the pillow, staring aimlessly at the alarm clock resting on the nightstand beside his bed. It was 7:06am. He had a perfect view of the time. That was unusual. Typically there was a certain brat who liked to lie in between Levi and said nightstand. But this morning he wasn't there. Levi batted his eyes quickly a few times, trying to fully wake himself up. Maybe he had read the time wrong. Eren was never up and out of bed this early. Levi had tried before and deemed it impossible to wake the kid up any time before 8am. Eren was one of _those_ college students. Procrastinate until pm shifts to am and sleep away the should-have-been-utilized working hours. Levi and Eren both begin separate classes at 10:30am on the weekdays, even so, one boy embraces the day two hours before the other. It was typical for Levi to wake up around 7am, but for Eren, it has always been 9. No later and definitely, no earlier. So why wasn't he still asleep? Levi pondered this question to himself for a couple moments more before his glazed eyes finally rested on the date below the time.

"Oh," Levi muttered inwardly.

December 25. Christmas. Levi's birthday. It's not that Levi forgot his own birthday; it was more so the fact that Levi was the type to wake up ready to start each day in routine to the previous one. He sat up against the bed's headboard and stretched an arm over his head.

'_Guess I better go and find him.'_

Levi stepped outside of their bedroom and immediately, the smell of pancakes and chocolate overcame everything else. Levi silently walked towards the end of the hall stealthily trying to be as quiet as possible so Eren wouldn't know he was awake just yet. He managed to pry his head around the edge of the corner and see Eren without making himself obvious. Though that almost failed as Levi stumbled a few times down the hallway. His pants were way too long. No, they weren't his pants. They were Eren's. No matter how many times Levi reminded him, Eren could not grasp the concept of having a separate area for his own clothes. Levi let his eye lids fall as he sighed silently. He opened his eyes and steadied his small grey irises on Eren. The tune of "Happy Birthday" filled the kitchen as Eren hummed his way around the room. Flipping a pancake here and resting another on a plate there. These weren't just any pancakes either; they were chocolate chocolate chip pancakes. Levi's favorite. Not that he would openly admit to loving them, but every time he and Eren went for breakfast at the nearby IHOP, he'd order chocolate chocolate chip pancakes. Of course Eren had noticed.

Levi bit his bottom lip, fighting back a twinge at the edges of mouth, much to his discomfort. He didn't like to smile. At this point it was just unnatural. But Eren, Eren was always the flaw in his perfect expressionless composure. Whether Eren knew that or not. Not only did the brat make those pancakes specifically for Levi, but he wore an outfit that was all too fitting for the occasion. He wore a pajama set that matched a Santa Clause uniform from head to toe. He even had a Santa sleepwear hat whose tip dangled behind his head with every step he took. It was red and no doubt soft. Levi wanted to wrap his arms around the thin boy and cling onto the soft material, maybe even nuzzle his head against the red fur, but that wasn't his thing. He scoffed at such an out of character image causing Eren to jump.

"L-Levi! I didn't know you were awake." Eren exclaimed. He seemed nervous. Why was he nervous? Was it the way Levi looked at him through blank eyes? No, Eren knew better than that. He knew Levi better than anyone. But on this day, Eren wanted everything to be perfect for Levi, no mistakes, none of the usual Eren screw ups.

Levi made his way to the kitchen now to fully gander at the selection Eren created for him. Eggs were sizzling on the stove and bacon grease cracked against a black pan. It looked as wonderful as it smelled. Why did he and Eren ever leave the house for breakfast? Eren's cooking had always been the best.

"What's all this?" Levi asked, his eyes shifting from one side of the kitchen and resting on the lit up Christmas tree in the corner, now surrounded with presents toppling over one another.

'_When did he even-?'_

"Oh sorry! Happy Merry Birthmas Levi!" Eren pulled Levi against himself and placed a kiss atop the man's rustled onyx hair. The PJ's were soft. "Breakfast is almost done. Perfect timing right? I'm a more organized person than I look!" Pride masked Eren's face as his nose instinctively rose upwards.

Levi snorted at Eren's self-appreciation.

"What was that for?!" Eren wailed as he was brought back to reality. "I think it's going pretty well so far considering I started so early and I'm not even a morning person." Eren defended, his voice low and somewhat disappointed sounding as he laced himself back around the counter to flip another pancake.

"Eren, I think it's great. I mean that." Levi said, trying to perk up the worried boy again. "What time did you wake up anyway? For a while I couldn't fathom why you'd be up so early."

"You think it's great!? Really?" Eren's green eyes glistened with every word. Green and red went quite well together at this time of year. "I'd guess I got up at around 5….I was planning on 6 but my excitement got the better of me." He chuckled. "As if I'd be able to sleep a wink on a day like this anyway."

Levi scratched his head and pulled out a chair when he saw Eren walking towards the table with food capable of even making Levi's mouth water. He sat down and let his eyes wander on Eren who made several trips to and from the table. That's right; Eren had always been the caring type that Levi loved most. Eren could be senseless at times and overemotional for sure, but he cared for others more than he cared for himself and it didn't take special occasions like this for anyone to see that about Eren. It was the way he always devoted himself to what he loved that made Levi fall in love with him in the first place.

Eren set down Levi's dish in front of him and sat across the table. Eren picked up a fork and was ready to poke into a pancake but stopped when he noticed Levi not lifting even a finger.

"Levi, what's wrong? Please try it." Eren begged through his eyes.

"It looks really good, amazing actually. I sort of don't want to mess it up." Levi gaped at the food longer until Eren spoke again.

"Haha really? That's great! I mean, eat it Levi, really!" Pink colors filled in Eren's cheeks. Had he really done well? Had he impressed Levi like he wanted? "You say some ridiculous things sometimes." He laughed to conceal the proud embarrassment. "I can make it for whenever you'd like, so please, eat it now while it's warm and tell me how it is okay?" Eren smiled. He could tell Levi was happy and Levi's happiness meant the world to him.

After a gracious amount of chews and gulps of orange juice, Levi lifted his eyes to reach Eren's. His cheeks tinted a light pink as well, it wasn't much but it was obvious on his pale skin.

"Eren, thank you," His eyes fell back down to his empty plate. "I'm happy you did all of this for me…Not to mention those." Levi tilted himself to see behind Eren the multitude of gifts with his name neatly written on one too many of them.

Eren turned to follow Levi's stare lingering beneath the tree and laughed quietly.

"I may have over done it with that part, but it's worth it for you." Eren's smile never faltered as he honed his gaze on Levi. His fixation bored into Levi. Eren's eyes were so tender and comforting; Levi couldn't look away, he didn't _want_ to look away.

"Hey Levi?"

"…What?" Levi replied. Eren disconnected their attached stares and tilted his head up to look at the ceiling.

Levi slowly tilted his head up as well to see what Eren could possibly be staring at.

Mistletoe.

'_When was that even hung up?'_ Levi wondered to himself as he stared at it, a couple seconds longer than necessary. He brought his head down to see Eren waiting, waiting for Levi to make the move. His smile was more nervous now and unsettled.

"Please?" Eren mouthed across the table at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing back his chair. He followed alongside the edges of the table until he was next to Eren, who turned to face Levi. Eren's face had darkened another dozen shades of pink as Levi placed his left hand on the table and his right on the backside of Eren's chair. He leaned in subtly and pressed his lips softly against Eren's. He remained there for some time. Being pressed against Eren felt nice on such a cool winter morning. Levi lifted his head and leaned his forehead against Eren's. It was warm.

"Levi," Eren breathed, his eyes half lidded and face flushed. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas Eren," Levi moved his hands from the wooden props and held Eren in his arms. Not that that was his type of thing, but it _was_ his birthday, and more than anything, he wanted Eren. "I love you too."

**Thank you for reading!**

**Like I mentioned before, I want to write another Ereri fic and I had wanted to base it in a modern AU, where Levi and Eren are college students. Like how they are here. So I'm really debating on continuing their relationship with this one and starting off my story on an odd holiday chapter...**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please review!~ **


End file.
